ZMAABFBTSPSVBSPOH For Almost Short
by Rayne The Hanyou
Summary: This is our story.  A story told by freak/mutant Avian Americans, meeting another freak/mutant group with supernatural powers, besides the ones we already have.  Mix in some vampires too.  Just for good measure.  R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Full Title: Ze Most Awkward Alliance Between a Flock of Bird-kids, Teenage Supernatural People, and Some Vampires and a Bunch of Shape-shifters, Plus One Half-breed (Or ZMAABFBTSPSVBSPOH For Almost Short)

Yup, that is indeed the full title, but I'm using its beloved nickname, ZMAABFBTSPSVBSPOH For Almost Short. And yes, even though I _am _the one who made up the wonderful title, even _I_ can't memorize the nickname DX.

Full Summary: This is our story. A story told by freak/mutant Avian Americans, meeting another freak/mutant group with supernatural powers, besides the ones we already have. Mix in some vampires too. Just for good measure. A Max Ride/Darkest Powers fanfiction, with Twilight, of course.

_**A/N: KK everyone, a new fanfiction, and about (three of) my favorite books serieses! I was up all night the night before, and I was on a HUGE Max Ride high (FF, you rock more than bombs exploding the earth leaving only me and the flock left, and since Gazzy was too young for me, and seeing that Fang was taken, I had no choice {but I probably would have picked that choice anyway} to restore earths' population with Iggy… Actually, a little less rocking my world than that, but somewhere similar to it.). And I was on a bacon high XD. Don't get it? Read the Diary of a Lovesick Mutant here on FF it's hilarious XD. Anywho… Ah yes, here comes Fangles, Iggy, and Angel. Onward, Weasel! –jumps on Fang's back-**_

_**Fang:**_ Isn't Itachi the weasel?

_**Me:**_ Nope, only in Canada-chan's The Craziest Thing Happened. In this, _you _are Weasel, Fangles.

_**Fang:**_ Why me?

_**Me:**_ Because you're emo, and Itachi is emo XD Duh why else?

**Disclaimer:** _**Iggy:**_ Rayne owns nothing. Not even her body. That's owned by a sadistic rapist, otherwise know as me XD.

_**Me:**_ YEAH BUDDY!

_**Angel:**_ What's a rapist?

_**Me:**_ -facepalm- DX

At the flock…

Yes, after saving the world for what we hoped was the last time, we were on the run. _Again_. Fang was back, safe, and Dylan—sadly—was still in our lives, and as for Fang's group? Well, we were practically family now, but, thankfully, weren't with us. I know, all you fangirls out there are probably squealing in joy, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah, blah, et cetera. Fangirls can go cliff themselves.

_Max_, Angel's voice invaded my mind. _We have more important stuff to worry about now, right?_

I sighed. For once, I admitted I was being a little selfish. _Yeah_, _like saving the world and being on the run possibly for the rest of our lives_? _Right_,_ 'cause my thing is sort of important too_. _Now let me continue with my macabre way-to-kill-all-and-any-fangirls_?

_Max_, Angel was about to scold my sarcasm, just as she, the rest of the flock (besides Iggy, he's blind and all, y'know?) and I caught sight of something. Or some_things_. Or more descriptively, some_ones_.

Four teenagers, two or three years older than me Fang and Iggy, two boys two girls, who were wearing clothes just as beat up and battered as ours, in the forest alone, so this has got to be interesting.

"Land!" I yelled to my flock. I got questioning looks from everyone, this time including Iggy. Well, the one Iggy gave me made sense. The others, well they see what I see, and they should listen to me. "Now," I growled in my best growling voice. They listened to angry Max more than they listen to Angel, who has mind-controlling powers. So I was scary, huh? And they landed.

Right in front of the tall guy in the front.

Who growled even scarier then I did and stopped his group immediately, except for a girl who I knew was older than me, but looked much younger. Once she realized she was in front of the tall guy, and saw us, her eyes widened and she froze. Her eyes flickered between my flock and I, and her friends. Our wings were exposed, and we were in our battle positions, which were very subtle, just us with our feet apart a good distance on our toes for flight, just in case needed. Only the guy in front was totally tense, the other two smirking mischievously. We listened as the two in the back made a bet if the guy, whose name was apparently "Derek," would let the girl, who they said was "Chloe," fight or pull her back since she didn't know her true powers yet. Unless the girl's name was Derek, which was as likely as Iggy getting a stripper in _my_ house. For Fang's bachelor party. Anyways…

"Chloe, come back." She turned her head to look at Derek. His eyes were guarded. And they were green, 'scuse my random comment. Moving on. Just as he was about to speak again, I made the universal hand symbol for "I come in peace" and stepped forward.

"Hi. I'm Maximum Ride, and this is Fang, Dylan, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. We come in peace, just wondering what kids were doing alone in the forest. I mean, _we_ have an excuse, so…"

The girl in the back laughed sarcastically. "And you think we don't have one? Yeah, right."

Derek turned to her. "Tori, shut up. Now."

"Oh, so you're on the run too, but from who?" Angel asked. She must have read their minds. "The Edison Group? Who are they?"

They all looked freaked. I couldn't really blame them, though. "Please, Angel, no freaking out the normal kids…"

"Max, they are far from normal. One is a necromancer, two are magical, and the tall, black-haired one is a werewolf."

_**A/N: Well, that was interesting. So was the day I started it. After reading Maximum Ride fanfics all night, ranting at my computer at 6 a.m. having a interesting conversation with my mom how Iggy is real and I'm going to marry him (which she violently denied), then having the same convo with my dad, but this one with Fang, eating a bunch of salami, trying—and failing, I must sadly say—to get my very-pissed-at-being-woken-up-before-the-sun-rose father to make me some bacon (as you all know, bacon is the best invention in the world {so it was a very heated argument when said no to}), and some more very-random-no-point-needed catchphrases, such as "Wake up, the sun is barely up and the bird-kids still aren't chirping!" And "Hmmm… Kinky" plus the fact I sneezed so hard I almost peed myself XD add in some whispers to myself before I woke my parents up, including but not limited to "whheeeeeeee" and "omg I'm sooo hyper XDXDXDXD, and running around like a mad Eraser/scientist/the Volturi/the Edison Group/ Viking-ish things/Oorchimaru/Naraku/the Akatsuki/He-who-must-not-be-named/woman/man/it/person/alien/ninja/samurai/zombie/vampire/werewolf/robot/hanyou/youkai/dinosaur/squirtle/bird-hybrid/anything-else-you-can-come-up-with/Idk-anymore –XD. See I'm still hyper XD. Anyways, I'ma stop here before the A/N gets longer than the story XD.**_

_**R&R, plz?**_


	2. Author's Note (I know I suck XD)

Hmmmm...

Okay XD Sorry guys, I know you were, like, _totes _expecting a new chapter. I get it, I get it! I suck. Majorly. But, hey! Guess what!

... No guesses? Okay...

You're gonna hate this... But I'm rewriting this. Sorry! My writing style has just changed so much... And reading this almost hurts me XD I'm sorry again xc

Forgives?

-Rayne (Although I may change my username... IDK XD)


End file.
